theprestigiousnuzlockersfandomcom-20200213-history
Prometheus
The Grim Reaper Prometheus, a 50 year old Reploid from the Mega Man universe, is a powerful and semi-insane warrior. He is extremely violent when provoked, and can launch into a lethal frenzy at the drop of a Saber. Using the power of Biometal Model W (which he was forced to Merge with), he wields an energy scythe in combat, and has mastered the elements of Fire and Shadow. Prometheus has a sister Reploid by the name of Pandora , who controls the other elements, Ice and Thunder. While he may not show it, Prometheus cares deeply for his sister, as she is the only one who he thinks capable of returning his affection. Dark Past, Bright Future When Prometheus and his sister were first made, they both discovered that Albert, the madman who crafted them, only wanted them as hosts for Model W. Once they found out his scheme, Prometheus took Pandora and they fled, spending many years in the wilderness in hiding. However, being Reploids, their charge could only last so long, and they did not remain active for the whole of their vigil. When they finally came to they found out, much to their despair, that Albert had found and forced them to fuse with a pair of Model W fragments. He also installed a pair of data chips that prevented them from un-merging, lest they self destruct. Under this cruel yoke the pair toiled for over thrity years, doing Albert's bidding with no compromise. Unlike his sister though, Prometheus found some pleasure in the power he had been forced to accept, and his more violent side grew until it became his dominant personality. However, one day, all of this changed in an instant. In the past, following the Hive War, a certain Doctor Ciel was testing out a new Biometal when she ended up destroying the control system for her old time machine. It went bonkers, tapped into the future, and sucked a very confused Prometheus and Pandora back in time, roughly by two hundred years. Prometheus, upon seeing Ciel, attempted to kill her and prevent the Biometals from being made, but was easily stopped by Zero . A rivalry between the two took seed in that moment, but Prometheus had another idea. "Wait, if Mega Man X is still here, then we can just end this whole thing right now!" Pandora was impartial to the idea, but her brother would hear nothing of setting such an opportunity aside and teleported to X's last signature in that world. However, it turned out be nothing more than a mere hologram, and the scythe wielding Reploid blamed Zero for his foolish mistake. Eventually, Ciel got him to calm down to a degree and reassured the siblings that she would have her time machine up and running as soon as she could. Time passed for a while, and Prometheus grew agitated at the lack of action. However, not long before Naruto , Bass , Roll X, and Sola headed to their world, the Grim Reaper met and was immediately love struck at the sight of Kyuubit Foxstar. She didn't partake to the Reploid much on her end, but Kyuubit knew from research that Prometheus had a horrid past like she did, and as such asked for his help in coping with it. A talk between the two ensued, and in a never-before-seen psycoligical moment, Prometheus managed to help her find peace with her past wrongdoings. As a way of saying thanks, Foxstar presented him with a special Cyber Elf, copied off of the Mother Elf, that allowed him and his sister to finally demerge at will. Category:Characters Category:MegaMan Characters